


Crows Harem

by KittyPool



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPool/pseuds/KittyPool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'M SO SORRY CROW . . . no I'm not.   This is for you Nova!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY CROW . . . no I'm not. This is for you Nova!

The gang sat at their desks, all in a group call as Crow played witcher. Broke as fuck he ran around, trying to find any quest that would pay him.  
Crow was searching around in an abandoned house to try and any sort of cash. Me and Nova give out a small laugh as Crow obliviously  
walks by a large chest and keeps walking past it as we continue laughing.  
"Crow, boo, there's a giant chest to your right" I say with a chuckle, me and Nova laughing harder as he slowly turns around, looking at the chest and give a simple

"Oh"

The three of us start laughing again, me stopping myself to hear his laugh. I give a small sigh and smile at my labtop screen.  
"your laugh is so adorable" I say with a slight smirk as he stops laughing, Nova doing an anime chuckle(ohohoho) as Mai speaks up to go "oooh"  
"d-damnit kitty" he says somewhat quietly, obviously getting flustered at my words. Nova, Mai and Me all continue laughing as he just gives a sigh.  
"I hate you" He says jokingly. I chuckle "Love you too!~" I say, kissing the microphone conected to my ear buds. The chat goes slightly silent except for  
Nova and Mai's quiet snickers. "Did y-you just kiss the microphone" Crow asks slightly surprised. I give a slight snort and mutter "Maybe~"  
Nova, Mai and me chuckle softly before another kiss to a mic is heard throughout the call causing us to go into more fits of laughter.  
"okay okay, get a room you two" Mai says shaking her head with a slight roll of her eyes. Me and Crow laugh "We already have a room~" I say before making  
exaggerated kissing noises. "wow crow, I thought we had something!" Nova says dramatically, getting us all laughing again. "sorry Nova, Kitty's my waifu now"  
Crow confirms, a small smirk coming to my face. " Hold on, I'll be right back" I say, unplugging my earbuds after hearing a couple 'byes' from the others  
in chat. I get out of my seat and go to the door, opening it before walking into the still slightly unfamiliar hallway. I walk down the hall to the room I was looking  
for. I very quietly open the door and step into the room, the person I was looking for turning around and greeting me with a slight smile.  
I walk over to him as quietly as I could before giving him a light peck to his lips in which he accepted happily. I take a step back with a smile before putting  
my finger to my lips in a silent 'shh'. He rolls his eyes with a smile before turning back around to his computer, Witcher still the game on the screen.

"wow Crow, that sounded like you actually kissed someone, you got Kitty over or something?" Mai asks jokingly, crow giving a small laugh.  
"yeah right, where'd she go anyway?" Crow asks, playing it off and trying not to laugh as I snuck back out of the room and back to the guest room I was  
staying in while visiting. I enter the room and sit back in my chair, plugging my earbuds back in.

"Sorry guys, I had to do something real quick"


	2. CrowPool - Interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeeaaahh, still not sorry. Let's see if he can read this all the way through Nova!

I sighed and put my hands above my head, stretching after I ended the stream. Thankfully I was able to collect some money,   
almost enough to get some elf grills. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and smilled. I heard a soft knock on the door along  
with an old maid impression "ello? House keeping!" I laughed as she opened the door. "well that was a good stream"   
she says with a smile, walking over to me "yeah, there was this one part during stream that was really great"  
I say with a light smirk as she slightly raises her eyebrow. "really? Whatever could that be?" she asks sarcastically before shaking her head   
and sitting on my lap, facing me. My smirk widens slightly "I don't know, I can't seem to remember what it was" I say, playing dumb.  
"Really?" She questions leaning in slightly "let me rejog your memory~"

Her lips connect with mine in what starts as soft and gentle kiss but after a couple minutes starts to turn more pasionate.  
She places her hands against my chest as I place a hand to her cheek, the other wrapping around her waist. I tentatively drag my tongue  
along her bottom lip but before anything else happens, we abruptly pull away from being startled by a sound coming from the computer.  
We both look over to see a skype call invitation from Biggy no less. She smiles and then sighs before purposely falling backwards onto the carpeted   
floor. She then starts laughing, covering her face with her hands before moving them and smiling up at me. I give a small laugh before shaking my   
head slightly "You're so weird". She sticks her tongue out at me before pointing to the screen, refering to the call that so rudely interrupted.  
She goes quiet as I answer the call, sitting up into a cross-legged position.

"Hello?" I ask, hearing a slight chuckle from the other end. "asuuh dude, how ya doin?" Biggy asks, me slightly rolling my eyes.  
"Good, what do you need?" I ask, trying to slightly speed the call up as Kitty patiently waits, starring at things around the room. "Oh! What's the thing  
going on between you and Kitty?seams like you two were gettin friendly in stream" he says somewhat teasingly towards the end. "What do you mean?"  
I ask pretending to be confused. I side glance to Kitty who's got a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh out loud. I give a slight glare towards her as she   
looks at me, immediately averting her eyes as it makes her almost laugh. "I dunno man, I'm just hearing it from Mai, Nova and Oak. Though to be honest,  
I think you two have something" he says, his normal suggestive tone. I take a deep breath "yeeeaaah nooo, I highly doubt it would ever, ever, happen.   
Sorry, but ship's sunk." I say, me and her both trying not to laugh now. "Ahh man, why you gotta ruin the ship. Oh well, take care dude, at least you still  
have dem elf grills." He says with a light laugh, me giving one as well. "haha yeah that's true, talk to you later" I say before ending the call quickly.

Me and Kitty look at each other before bursting out laughing. We laugh for a good three minutes before she takes a deep breath and stands up. I expect   
her to come back onto my lap but frown as she walks past me and to the door. "where are you going?" I ask with a fake pout as she turns to me "I got to go watch cry!"  
She says with a smile and slight laugh before leaving the room. "you're not even going to come and watch him with me!" I yell questionably and slightly surprised.   
"nope!" She yells from the hallway. I sigh before shaking my head slightly "Fine! Bye cute butt!" I yell with a slight laugh. "I don't have a cute butt!" she yells annoyed.

"That's what you think!"

"CROOOOOWWW!"


	3. The Harem starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're welcome, Oh and it's still in your P.O.V. Crow. GOOD LUCK AND SORRY IT'S LONG ......................................................................................................................................................................................................................also, everyone's out really of character probably . . . . . . also, I'm sorry Mai XD

'ahh uhggn~' *heavy panting* 'I-It's feels so good~' 'uggh gnn' *moans*

I wake up abruptly from the terrible nightmare, sweating and terrorfied. I was panting heavily and sighed when I noticed I had 'morning wood'. I shook my head and got out of bed slightly annoyed, I stretched before looking at my clock. The clock read 7:24, I groaned distastefully at the early time and decided to go and take a shower. I rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes as I walked to my door, opening it and being welcomed by a sillent house. "hmm, Kitty must still be asleep. That or quietly watching porn" I thought to myself before shaking off the thought and heading for the bathroom to shower and also 'take care of the problem'.

"hmm~ mmmhmm~" I hear humming coming from the kitchen after I exit the bathroom, having cleaned everything up and gotten dressed for the day. I curiously made my way to the kitchen to see what Kitty was doing. When I got to the kitchen I noticed Kitty cooking some eggs in a pan on the stove, then looked towards the table to see a fuck ton of food, enough for like five people (Kappa). "Holy shit what's wi- mhph!" I start to ask but get cut off by a strawberry being put in my mouth by Kitty. She shakes her head before returning to cooking "nu uh, no questions, go jack off or something while I finish cooking" She says jokingly with a mischievous smile. I eat the strawberry and throw the end in the trash "wow I see how it is, fine then" I say with a frown before grumpily leaving the kitchen.

A little while later I hear the doorbell ring. "Yay they're here!" she says excitedly as I come into the livingroom confused. "Wait what? Who's here" I ask confused as she just giddily rushes to the door and opens it. I look to the door in shock and surprise when I see Nova, Mai and Oak standing in the doorway. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!" I yell confused as Kitty just hugs them and welcomes them inside, leaving me really confused as they come in and she shuts the door. "Surprise we're here to visit!" Nova says with a laugh before walking over and giving me a hug "let's have fun while we're here . . .Cowboy~" Nova whispers in my ear, squeezing my ass before walking off like it never happened. I look at him wide eyed and extreamly confused as he joins back up with the other three who are now at the table. 

"Holy shit Kitty! I didn't know you could cook!" Mai says surprised as they all look at the food, me joining them, figuring I'd get answers later. "I don't know what you're talking about, doesn't look good to me" Oak says looking away from all the food and having his arms crossed. Nova laughs slightly before shaking Oaks shoulders "don't mind him, he's a bit of a tsundere. The food looks great Kitty" Nova says causing her to smile proudly. "Let's just start eating, I'm starving!" I say sitting down at the table at one of the placed plates, the others doing the same. After a few moments I notice everyone being quiet, I look up and notice all of them occasionaly glancing at one another, small smirks on their faces while they're eating. "uhmm, what's going on?" I ask suspiciously as they all look at me innocently "oh nothing Crow, is everyone almost done eating? Besides, we have another surprise for crow right?" Kitty says, glancing at the others like they all knew something I didn't.

A little later I was fixing my bed sheets when suddenly I got pushed onto them. "what the-" I start but cut myself off when I hear voices "and he says I have a nice butt" I hear Kittys voice say from behind me. I quickly flip over and turn around, staring at the four people that were supposedly visiting my house "what's going on?" I asked confused before Nova gets on my bed and pushes me onto my back, my eyes going slightly wide in surprise. "shh, I told you, we're going have some fun~" Nova says with a smirk before leaning in and kissing me. I was shocked at first before I slowly started to give in, kissing him back (KappaPride). I felt his tongue slide against my bottom lip, silently asking for permission" I hesitantly opened my mouth feeling his tongue enter it and explore it, intertwining with mine before he pulled away. We both were slightly panting and my eyes were half lidded as I looked up at him. "Damn cowboy~" Nova says with a smirk, drawing his hands down my chest and giving me goosebumps. I look over at Oak who's crouching on the side of my bed next to my head. "It's not like I want to kiss you or anything" Oak says somewhat softly before placing his lips to mine in a quick kiss before slowly trailing kisses down my neck. "ngn" I let out a small sound as he starts to suck on a certain part of my neck. I look over at Kitty who's busy with Mai, the two making out. Kitty's pushed up against the wall by Mai who's pinned her hands above her head.

Suddenly we all abruptly stop when we hear a knock coming from the front door. "ASUH DUDES! I BROUGHT BEER!" We hear Biggys voice yell happily. "Oh and I brought some tentacle porn!" Viridians voice also yells. We all look at each other before letting out a sigh, we fix our clothes and exit my room before I go over and open the door, letting the two inside.


	4. *Intense blushing*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's in third person by the way. . . ≧◡≦

"Holy shit, wait dude. Are you hard?" Biggy asks after looking at Crow, seeing he had a very obvious erection. Crow blushes heavily and turns around, trying to hide it by fixing his pants. Biggy burst out laughing upon seeing his friends issue, Viridian joining in. "He was probably watching porn or something, tentacle porn." Viridian says with a laugh, setting down his 'special movies' on the kitchen table. "You know Galey, not **everyone**  watches tentacle porn" Oak says, walking out of the bedroom, looking unfazed besides for only a slight tent in his pants. "OAK!" Viridian says happily, rushing over to him and jumping into his arms, almost knocking the two of them over. Oak looks at him with a slight glare as he's now holding him bridal style. "Well you still look as handsome as ever~" Viridian says with a smile, his smile quickly fading when Oak drops him and steps around him, walking over to see Biggy who just shakes his head. "Still as mean as ever too" Viridian says with a hurt pout, getting up and rubbing his back in slight pain. Oak rolls his eyes before greeting Biggy with a smile "asuuuh dude". They both start throwing memes at each other as Mai, Nova and Kitty exit the room, all three ovbiously hot and bothered. "The whole gang's here!" Viridian says cheerfully, looking around at everyone with a big smile before noticing none of them even glancing at each other, all of them quiet besides for Oak and Biggy who were having a meme war. "Wait, what's going on? What happened?" Viridian asks, Biggy stopping and noticing them all quiet too.

Mai gives a light smirk "A harem." Everyone looks at Mai shocked, Kitty doing a facepalm as Nova runs a hand through his hair. "What! And we missed it!? Damn that's a shame" Biggy says dissapointed, Crow looking at him surprised. "I'd say interrupted is a better word" Kitty says with a smirk, side glancing at Mai who rolls her eyes with a smile before shoving Kitty into Nova. "Go suck him off or something" She says jokingly as the two scramble out of each others embrace "aww come on, he's got a dick! Dicks aren't any fun!" Kitty explains with a smile before wrapping her arms around Mai's waist who just sighs. "We missed the yuri happen too! Cmon, let us join the harem too! Please please please!" Viridian begs, looking around at all of us pleadingly. "It's up to cowboy over there, we're here to please him, with the exception of Kitty and Mai since 'dick is boring'. Even though she was kissing him not too long ago" Nova teases, Kitty slightly glaring at him half heartedly. "yeah, so what if I was snogging on him, doesn't mean I was going to fuck him, that'd be weird" Kitty and Nova look at each other, silent for a moment before they start laughing at the irony of her words.

A sigh is heard and everyones attention turns to Crow, culprit of said sigh. "Fuck it. I just got a king size bed so why the fuck not!" Crow says, throwing his hands in the air before walking to his bedroom, the others following. "I've been wondering what it'd feel like to be pounded into by Oak~" Viridian says, looking at said man who just rolls his eyes with a light smirk. "Not like I'd want to or anything." he says simply, causing Viridian to smile happily. "what about Crow, I'll be busy with this kitty cat here" Mai says, taking Kittys hand in hers. "I think we got him covered, right Nova?" Biggy asks with a small smirk, nudging Nova with his elbow. "More like we'll get him covered~" Nova says, smirking at Crow who walks infront of them, pretending as if he wasn't able to hear them.

Upon entering the room, clothes are quickly discarded and thrown about the room in areas that would only be important later. Mai's the first person to make a move as the guys get on the bed, all of them watching for a moment before doing their desired things. "ready to be back against that wall?~" Mai whispers in Kittys ear, pushing her against the wall with enough force as to not hurt her. Mais voice sends shivers down her spine before their lips met in a passionate and slightly rough kiss, one in which had Mai gently tugging on her rainbow floof of hair that caused said owner of hair to give out a light and muffled moan. Viridian watched the two, resisting the urge to take a picture before pulling out something from his bag that he had brought with them when walking to their current room. "what's that?" Oak asks, slightly curious as to what he had. Viridian only gave a proud and happy smirk as he showed Oak a pair of extreamly realistic wearable tentacle arms. Oak simply gave an annoyed sigh, rubbing his temples for a moment before pushing Gale onto the bed "later, if your good~" Oak whispers, causing Viridian to slightly shiver with excitement before he nods in understanding. "But, it's not like I want to fuck you" Oak says softly before leaning in and placing his lips to Gales in a kiss that quickly starts to turn more passionate as they continue.

Crow pants and moans heavily, the three of them sitting on their knees on the opposite side of the bed from Oak and Viridian. Nova is in front of him, rubbing his erection through his pants as Biggy's behind him, sucking on his neck and attacking it with kisses, sucks and bites, leaving marks that make Crow glad he doesn't have a face cam. Biggy stops his attack to his neck and moves to the side of him as Nova pushes him back on his elbows. "Sorry, but I thought I'd show this cowboys _friend_ some more physical attention~" Nova explains, smirking down at Crow before unzipping and pulling down his pants, bringing his boxers down with them and throwing them with the rest of the scattered clothes. Biggy nods in comprehension, slightly winking to Nova before connecting his lips with Crows somewhat swollen ones, having kissing being the first thing the three did upon entering the room. Nova leans down and slowly takes Crows member in his mouth, causing said man to give out a light groan as Biggy gently nibbled on his ear lobe, slowly making his way down the side of his neck, covering it in more kisses. Biggy moved down until he reached the collar of Crows shirt, he attempted to take it off, having some difficulty due to the moaning, groaning and panting mess Nova was making him. After a little trouble Biggy finally managed to remove the shirt in which he threw in some random part of the room. He continues his attacks of kisses, sucks and bites to Crows now exposed chest, occasionaly flicking his tongue over his pleasure sensitive nipples. Nova could feel Crow getting close as he bobbed his head up and down Crows cock, swirling his tongue around it as he did so. He ocassionaly would flick his tongue over the sensitive tip a couple times before returning to his up and down motion. Upon feeling his hips start buck, Nova sped up his rhythm, bobbing his head quicker and flicking his tongue over the tip of his shaft everytime he went up. Crows moans slightly started to increase before he abruptly let out a loud, pleasure filled moan and came in Novas mouth. Most of it landed in his mouth besides for some that slightly went down his chin, Nova swallowed before wiping off the remainder around his mouth. He flopped down on the other side of the Crow who lay panting, still calming down from the intense orgasm. Biggy gave a quick kiss to Crows puffy lips before looking around at the others.

Kitty and Mai were leaning on each other against the wall, fast asleep with small satisfied smiles on their lips while Viridian was definitely out, completely spent and exhausted. Oak was still awake and inspecting the seemingly used tentacle arms with a slight curious smirk, occasionaly looking over at Viridian. Biggy looked back at Crow and Nova to see Crow had snuggled into him and the both were now asleep, both worn out and tired. He sighed before getting up and slightly stretching before going around the room and collecting his and Oaks clothes. After the two were dressed they looked at each other "wanna go watch anime?" Oak suggested, quietly as to not wake the others. He pointed to the door as Biggy gave a soft sigh.

"Definitely"


End file.
